Paradise
by Luu may
Summary: Eran dos personas, pretendiendo mantener una relacion de esposos. Un hermoso y perfecto paraíso- bajo sus dedos al inicio de su cuello, y removió los escasos cabellos rosáceos. - Y ese paraíso... eres tu. La perspectiva de su matrimonio habia cambiado.


_**Hola de nuevo, ahora vengo yo con un corto One-shot :). Espero que les guste y pues como ya saben Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto-sama. Esta historia es mia, asi que nada de plagios. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Greciia :) tQQmm.**_

**_Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer._**

* * *

_**Ella...**_

Subió el cierre y contemplo el resultado en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El entallado vestido negro se ceñía a su figura curvilínea, un par de tirantes delgados recorrían su espalda y hombros, sosteniendo la prenda y la caída de vuelo descendía magistralmente hasta sus rodillas. Observo de nuevo su atuendo y arreglo su larga cabellera. Dio los últimos toques de maquillaje y coloco la gargantilla de plata con una piedra esmeralda incrustada.

Regalo de su _"querido" _esposo.

Era heredera de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos del continente. Con ojos vivaces y cautivadores, y una figura envidiada por muchas y cotizada por muchos más. Poseía una inteligencia abrumadora y una tenacidad de temer. Y aun después de finalizar su carrera en medicina, su padre no la puso a cargo hasta que esta cumpliera con sus exigencias. Y cuáles eran?, entre las más razonables estaban el presentar finalizada su carrera y tener una especialidad. La otra?, casarse con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.

Había aceptado?, siendo terca, rebelde, testaruda y sobre todo muy obstinada, no se había negado. Ese hospital, desde chica había sido su sueño, y en cambio su padre se las arreglaba para hacérselas difícil. Pero por ese simple chantaje no cedió, cumplió lo estipulado, y desde ese día vivía bajo el mismo techo que su marido. Sasuke Uchiha.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, colocándose los zapatos negros de tacón alto, y caminando de nuevo hacia el gran espejo. Reconocía que se veía bien. Algo más elegante de lo que esperaba, pero tenía que mostrar porte, la reunión de su aniversario era por mucho un suceso esperado por todos, menos por ella. Se veía casada a las 24, pero no de esa manera, y mucho menos con una persona que casi ni conocía.

Garantizo de nuevo la imagen que brindaba, y ajusto el anillo de diamantes que rodeaba su dedo anular. Tomando el picaporte abrió la puerta de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro antes de caminar por el pasillo. La noche sería realmente larga.

* * *

_**El....**_

Cogió el saco negro del sillón, poniéndoselo. Acomodo la corbata gris en su cuello, y dirigió la vista a la ventana. Hoy como pocas veces pasaba, su familia estaba de visita. El primer aniversario de su matrimonio. Feliz?, la perfecta palabra seria, molesto. Si, molesto por la estupidez por la cual celebrarían, y sobre todo cansado, cansado por la apariencia de felicidad que tendría que tomar al bajar por las escaleras.

Como hijo prodigo, las responsabilidades eran aun mayores. Siempre fue callado, serio, frio, y calculador, y aun a pesar de poseer un carácter tan fuerte, su físico siempre le fue de ayuda, digamos que para ser tan amargado su imagen era más que halagada. Se le exigía tener un promedio más que respetable, y aun cumpliendo esas condiciones, su padre le negó la dirección de su empresa, si este no se casaba. Entendió que sería aun mucho más reconocido al poseer una esposa, pero su progenitor tenía otros planes.

El no decidiría con quien casarse, eso ya había sido escogido por su familia. Tendría que desposar a la hija del mejor amigo de su padre. Sakura Haruno.

Observo el anillo de oro que se mantenía en la comoda, y lo tomo. Lo más sensato sería bajar y dar la mejor cara posible. El dichoso "contrato", reclamaba al menos 5 años de matrimonio y a este paso los días se hacían cada vez más insoportables.

Se acerco a la puerta, saliendo por esta. Solo 4 más de estas reuniones. Sonrió de lado ante lo que había pensado. Y se alejo de la habitación, hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

* * *

El salón era completamente diseñado para ese tipo de reuniones. La sala tapizada en colores vinos y blancos, dejaba entre ver la elegancia de la residencia. Las cortinas y alfombras, totalmente a juego, se esparcían por entre la habitación. Las mesas estratégicamente acomodadas en todo el lugar, eran sutilmente adornadas con velas y flores de tonos rojizos en el centro. El lugar en sí, brindaba la importancia de la celebración.

Los primeros comentarios de la noche hicieron acto de presencia, al observar al hombre enfundado en un traje negro de camisa blanca y corbata gris, descendiendo por las amplias escaleras. Bajo con porte, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro, y saludo a los primeros invitados de la velada. Después de escasos minutos los murmullos de nuevo aparecieron, pero esta vez se acrecentaron todavía más.

Al pie de la escalinata, una mujer alta y delgada hacia acto de presencia. Luciendo el vestido negro, la larga y sedosa cabellera rosada se esparcía delicadamente en su espalda. Sus ojos de un tono jade brillaban ante la luz del candelabro. Continuo su paso, siendo minuciosamente observada por todos. Antes de llegar al final, una mano sujeto fuertemente su cintura, el hombre con rasgos serios y definidos la mantenía sujeta, tomándole la mano rosando sus labios en esta.

**-Un espectáculo difícil de no ser observado-** el murmuro del pelinegro fue exclusivo para ella.

**-Me alegra haber sido de tu entretenimiento, querido-** contesto la joven, brindando una leve sonrisa.

Mostro su mejor sonrisa ante el público que la admiraba, tomando así el brazo de su marido, y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar.

* * *

**-Como ha mejorado la empresa, todos estamos realmente complacidos por su desempeño, Sasuke-san- **la velada, que había sido aburrida para su criterio, aun daba para más.

Aparto la vista de su acompañante y la ubico en la joven pelirrosa. Eran como el agua y el aceite, y aun así, seguían casados por puro compromiso. Sabía que era hermosa, en toda su vida no había visto ojos tan perfectos, y también reconocía que sentía atracción por ella, pero nunca se lo diría. Tenía un orgullo que a pesar de ser demasiado grande lo hacía mantener su carácter fuerte. Pero ella era todo lo contrario, era orgullosa, si, pero a la vez dulce y alegre, siempre con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

**-Sasuke-san?, se encuentra usted bien?-** alejo los pensamientos, y le brindo una mirada tranquila, no necesitaba contestar a eso. Con un ligero cabeceo se excuso, acercándose a la joven que mantenía la vista en la ventana.

**-Te embriaga la nostalgia, cariño-** desde el día en que se casaron, crearon una relación, esposo-enemigo, y cada que se podía uno hacia comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces hacia el otro. No entendía muy bien como fue a formarse tal relación, pero a ese punto era el mejor método de no resultar enojados de por vida uno con el otro.

En cambio de ese comentario, recibió a plenitud la mirada inundada de tristeza. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, la alegría casi tatuada en su rostro, había sido arrasada por un sentimiento de pena y dolor. Y no supo porque, su corazón sufrió al verla así.

Se acerco y la tomo en brazos, ella lo sujeto como si la vida se le fuera en ese acto. Acaricio su cabello, y la tomo más fuertemente. Solo la escucho murmurar cosas casi inteligibles, y una lágrima se desbordo de ese par de gemas. Dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno, algo que no comprendía, le sucedía, e inexplicablemente, el más que nada deseaba ayudarla a solucionarlo.

**-Cuando estés lista, estaré aquí para escucharte- **lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, pero no había forma de retractarse, además de que su esposa lo necesitaba. Ahora ese título lo hacía estremecer. Su esposa.

* * *

Creyó aguantar la noche, pero los recuerdos torturaban su mente. Se había jurado dejar atrás la pérdida de su madre, pero este día, aunque no fuera un matrimonio ejemplar, le era dolorosa la ausencia de ella. Se alejo de las personas, evitando de modo cortes cualquier inicio de plática, y es que las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo se hacían cada segundo más fuertes. Pensó en salir a tomar aire fresco, pero se quedo hipnotizada viendo el manto nocturno.

_"Saku-chan, te quiero más que a nadie, eres hermosa linda, nunca lo olvides" _sus recuerdos la volvían a traicionar, y no pudo concentrarse en alejarlos, eran tan vividos, tan reales. Y lo escucho hablar, pero no encontró palabras, no supo que responder, aunque quisiera negarlo, lo necesitaba.

El la abrazo, un ligero escalofrió la recorrió, pero la calidez de sus brazos la hicieron relajarse. Entendía la forma de actuar de el hacia ella, nunca habían entablado una charla que no estuviera llena de sarcasmos y comentarios ácidos, era la forma de recriminarse, de mantener la distancia del uno al otro. Porque aunque llevaran un año de matrimonio, ella no sabía más que su nombre, eran desconocidos, intentando mantener una relación de esposos.

**-Cuando estés lista, estaré aquí para escucharte-** el primer día en que lo vio, la asombro la frialdad que cubría su mirada. Soledad y seriedad protegían su completa y verdadera personalidad, o eso pensaba ella. Y ahora teniéndolo ahí, estrechándola en sus brazos la hacía reafirmar sus dudas. El tenía un corazón protegido por una coraza que lo alejaba del daño externo. Como si no quisiera ser herido. Lo entendía mejor de lo que el creía.

**-Gracias-** alcanzo a murmurar, porque realmente necesito decírselo. Su esposo, ante sus ojos, había mostrado la suavidad de su interior, y ella deseo conocerlo aun mas.

* * *

La reunión, duro más de lo imaginado, pero en toda la noche no se alejo de ella. La acompaño hasta los cómodos sillones, y estrecho su mano con la de ella, tratando de brindarle su apoyo de algún modo. Ella lo observo, y casi instintivamente fijo su mirada en la de ella. Se perdió totalmente, sus ojos de nuevo mostraban ese brillo característico, y una sonrisa ligera salió de la comisura de sus labios. Correspondió, sonriéndole de lado.

**-Conforme con la celebración?-** rompió el silencio incomodo que inundaba el lugar. Hace un par de minutos, los últimos invitados salían de la casa despidiéndose y mencionando lo perfecta que estuvo la reunión. Y desde ese momento habían estado descansando en la sala, ahora vacía de la casa.

**-¿Conforme?, mucho más que eso-** la escucho mencionar y por inercia una sonrisa se asomo entre sus labios. Desde que la había acompañado a sentarse, su rostro había adquirido de nuevo la alegría que siempre la adornaba. Y ahora de nuevo recurría al sarcasmo, era agradable saber que ya no estaba sumida en esa tristeza, como hace rato.

**-Y bien?, quieres hablar sobre eso?-** se atrevió a preguntar, porque aunque estaba intrigado por ese cambio de humor repentino, la necesidad de entender su pesar crecía. Subió su vista hasta la mirada de ella, mas ella no respondió de inmediato, guardo silencio, tal vez escogiendo las palabras justas, o alargando el momento de espera, para poder así hablar claramente.

**-Soy hija única, crecí con riquezas, caprichos, y cariño en demasía-** comenzó el relato, y su atención fue directamente centrada en su relato**- Sabias que a la edad de 8 años había recorrido casi la mitad del mundo?, mis padres que aunque estuvieran periodos largos lejos de casa, siempre regresaban con el amor incondicional con el cual me habían criado. Mi madre, ella era igual a mí, su belleza resplandecía aun en los días mas grises, y su sonrisa cálida superaba a cualquier ventisca invernal.-**

**-Después de mi doceavo cumpleaños, las cosas en casa empezaron a cambiar, mi padre llegaba tarde a casa, y mi madre por alguna razón se mantenía sentada o en cama por largas horas. Aun era una niña, pero entendía que algo ocurría, algo que hacia amargarle el día a mi padre, y algo que ocasionaba la debilidad en mi madre. Me entere tiempo después, cuando ella cayo desmayada y no se volvió a levantar, los doctores le diagnosticaron cáncer. Entendía lo que era, por que a ese tiempo mi devoción a la medicina era tal que pasaba horas estudiando sobre esta.-**

**-Pero lo que no sabía era la gravedad con la que la atacaba esa enfermedad. La vi sonreír casi sin vida, llorar silenciosamente en las noches, y aguantar los dolores después de las quimioterapias, siempre me mostro su mejor sonrisa, pero esta ya no era la misma de antes, algo en ella se desmoronaba. Pasaron al menos dos meses, y el cáncer la venció, murió sonriendo de la manera en que solía hacerlo, liberando al fin el dolor que la había estado consumiendo por meses.**-

**-No entendí en ese momento, que tras su muerte todo cambiaria tan repentinamente, todo en la casa cedió de color. Mi padre difícilmente me dirigía la palabra y más allá de muestras de cariño el solo halago por mis notas me sacaban a flote. Pero el nunca lo comprendió, necesitaba de su comprensión, necesitaba que el estuviera ahí conmigo, quitando las lagrimas que cada noche se presentaban, acariciando mi pelo cuando su recuerdo regresaba. Una parte de el había muerto ese día, y la otra nunca se digno a consolarme.-**

Su rostro bajo hasta encontrar sus manos en su regazo**. -Y aun así nunca lo culpe, nunca pude hacerlo, sabía que de algún modo, ese hombre devoto y perfecto esposo seguía durmiendo. E intente de todos los modos demostrar mi existencia y recibir de él una muestra de aprecio, pero él no cambio, y al pasar los años, la cortina de tristeza que cubría a sus ojos se había convertido en frialdad y monotonía**.-

Se acerco a ella, y su brazo recorrió sus hombros**. -Acaso no valía lo suficiente como para recibir de el una sonrisa, o era tanto pedir que me dijera un te quiero?, siempre me hacia las mismas preguntas, y nunca las pude responder.-** los sollozos que antes eran más continuos, bajaban de intensidad. Ahora comprendía lo poco que sabía de ella, de su compañera de casa, de su esposa. Y un nudo se hizo en su estomago, reconociendo que tal vez era tiempo de dejar atrás la frialdad que lo acompañaba a todo momento.

**-Tú no eres la culpable, más allá de como actuara tu padre, tú fuiste igualmente dañada ese día. Tú vales más que eso, vales más que un te quiero, Sakura. Eres una persona única-** la abrazo y un suspiro lo sobrecogió, la dulzura con que había mencionado esas frases lo impresionaba, pero quiso demostrar que entendía su dolor, que comprendía la tristeza por la que pasaba. Coloco su mano libre en el inicio de su cuello y suavemente acaricio el borde de su mandíbula.

**-Eres muy valiosa-** corto la conexión de sus miradas, cerrando sus parpados y aspiro el suave aroma de sus cabellos. Acaricio con su pulgar, el borde de sus labios rosáceos. Y la mirada que recibió de ella, evaporo por completo su cordura. Era tan difícil de creer, que en este momento tuviera tantos deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos, y besarla aunque su vida se fuera en el proceso?. Lo era para él, y aun así no se alejo, no podría hacerlo.

* * *

Intento llorar, pero sus lágrimas no salían. Su corazón había sido inundado en una sensación cálida, una sensación de comprensión y cariño que hace tanto no sentía. Contuvo su aliento, y su ritmo descendió gradualmente, su respiración lenta y profunda seguía el paso de la de él. Cerrando sus ojos, percibió en todos sus sentidos el suave roce de sus manos.

El hombre enfrente de ella, había cambiado antes sus ojos. No, no había cambiado, siempre había estado frente ella. Oculto en ese par de ojos negros y serios, oculto en esa fachada dura, y fría. Y lo observo, su rostro y sus ojos, y no pudo negarlo, era perfecto.

Su cercanía le acelero el pulso, y su aliento hizo de su sangre hervir. Deseaba tenerlo así, junto a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y que la besara. Su mano ascendió hasta su rostro y acaricio con lentitud el camino entre sus ojos y su mandíbula.

**-Aun para ti soy valiosa?-** hipnotizada por sus caricias, seguía su ritmo desbocado, y su respiración irregular.

**-Eres.... -** un suave y casto beso fue depositado en su mejilla**. -aun...-** otro beso, fue dirigido a la curvatura de su mandíbula inferior. **- más valiosa....-** uno más en el borde de sus labios, ansiosos por los de el. **- que mi propia vida..-** su aliento fresco y varonil, inundo en sus fosas nasales, y la cordura termino por desaparecer. Sus labios se unieron pasivos, y suaves, disfrutando del momento tan especial que se había creado.

Se alejo, casi jurando que la cercanía había sido de escasos segundos. Pero sus ojos no se abrían, temiendo despertar de un sueño fugaz, rememorando el sabor de sus labios, y la calidez de su aliento. Y los abrió, y su corazón no aguanto el regocijo, el mirándola tan de cerca, admirándola por completo.

**-¿Fue un sueño?-** pregunto temerosa, cohibiéndose en el acto.

**-Pues fue el mejor que he tenido- **lo vio sonreír, aun no podía acostumbrarse ante esas acciones inesperadas y espontaneas que ahora realizaba. Tan diferente, y aun así el mismo.

Nunca creyó en el amor, y no necesito de él, con el de su madre había bastado, y desde su ida, nunca se refugió en otros brazos, pero los de el ahora eran tan necesitados, tan esperados. Sin pensarlo dos veces supo que esos deseos, no la dejarían vivir, si él no estaba con ella para calmarlos. Hoy el mundo parecía de otro color, sus ojos ansiosos deseaban recorrerlo, junto a él.

**-Creo que he encontrado algo-** dirigió su mirada dudosa a él. Quería entenderlo, quería conocerlo por completo, ver sus facetas frías, y sobre todo sus momentos felices. Formar parte de su vida, y escribir una historia junto a él. Tantas cosas se podían desear con solo su presencia?, ¿con rozar sus labios?

**-¿Y que es lo que encontraste?-** al ver su seriedad, opto por rechazar sus ideales de felicidad junto a el. Era mucho pedir, y lo sabía. Eran dos personas desconocidas, que habían tenido un momento de debilidad, de necesidad. Pero no se lo pudo creer, porque de aquí a cuando, su corazón latía tan agitado?, ¿porque sentía esa sofocación? Ella fue la única tonta que lo había tomado como algo más que un error. Y no podía arrepentirse, no después de haber tocado el cielo con los dedos.

**-Un paraíso-** quiso entender, pero su corazón se marchitaba poco a poco. No cabía en razones, para descifrar sus palabras. Y bajo su rostro, avergonzado, y las lagrimas a punto de ceder.

**-¿Y eso?-** las palabras salieron arrastrándose, y un suspiro decepcionante las acompaño. No quiso observarlo, no quería caer de tan alto, no quería sentir su alma quebrarse.

* * *

**-Un paraíso-** se acerco paciente a su rostro, y roso con sus dedos la tersa piel de su mejilla**.- Un hermoso y perfecto paraíso-** bajo sus dedos al inicio de su cuello, y removió los escasos cabellos rosáceos. - **Y ese paraíso... eres tu-** la vio cerrar sus ojos, y tomo la iniciativa de nuevo a sus labios.

El acto hizo sus piernas flaquear, y la tomo fuerte entre sus brazos para no desfallecer. El bombeo continuo y rápido de su corazón, hizo que su cuerpo tomara calidez. Y la felicidad lo inundo por completo, repetitivamente, sin cansarse, lo llevo mil veces al cielo. Ella cambiaba su forma de pensar, y solo había bastado los labios suaves de esa mujer, para hacerlo entrar en una razón tan desconocida y a la vez tan necesaria.

**-Cásate conmigo-** pregunto decidió e inquieto, con los brazos enganchados en el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Y solo obtuvo de ella una suave risa. Sus entrañas se removieron, casi esperando una negativa.

**-¿Acaso no deseas estar conmigo?-** y la pregunta arraso con el haz de luz que había aparecido en su interior.

**-Amor, estas casado conmigo-** tan estúpido era, o tan idiota se había hecho después de haber rozado esos labios adictivos. Y la alegría de nuevo apareció desbordante por entre sus poros. Inhalo tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitieron, y grito tanto como pudo.

**-TE AMO!-** la levanto en el aire, girando con ella. La risa hipnotizante de SU ojijade, lo hizo sonreír. SU ojijade, era posesivo, y hasta ahora lo podía notar por completo.

Sintió sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, y un par de palabras hicieron de su corazón rebosar en completa plenitud.

**-Yo también- **

_Acaso era mucho desear después de tanta soledad, un corazón el cual proteger y amar sin medida?, sin necesidad de retener sus acciones, o deseos. Desde el principio estuvo inconforme con ese matrimonio, era una obligación, que el debía cumplir por su propio bien. ¿Pero quien podría saber que el paraíso tan anhelado por él, se había encontrado a su lado por más de un año? Ni siquiera el siendo tan calculador, había predicho que un par de gemas jades, eran dueñas desde hoy y para siempre de su alma y su ser._

* * *

A que me quedo muy Occ Sasuke, xD lo siento, pero quedo lindo que no ?. Bien espero les haya gustado, Cuidense y dejen RR :)

Matta~neee! ^^


End file.
